Diary Ryeowook
by Ryeowookie Ryeosom
Summary: Ryeowook yeoja yang terancam menjadi anak broken home karena kedua orang tuanya pisah ranjang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu datang seoorang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Entah ini bisa di sebut bantuan atau justru sebaliknya. Karena justru malah menimbulkan masalah baru. Membuat ia harus merasakan kehilangan yang sesungguhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**DIARY RYEOWOOK**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Present by Ryeowookie Ryeosom**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, cast punya milik masing-masing dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Oppa calon suami saya **

**Cast : **

**Kim Ryeowook aka Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Kim Youngwoon aka Ryeowook Appa (Namja, 45 thn)**

**Park (Kim) Jungsoo aka Ryeowook Eomma (Yeoja, 43 thn)**

**Cast lain bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Pairing : Kangteuk, ?**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC, Alur Lambat**

**DLDR**

**Summary : **

**Ryeowook yeoja yang terancam menjadi anak broken home karena kedua orang tuanya pisah ranjang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu datang seoorang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Entah ini bisa di sebut bantuan atau justru sebaliknya. Karena justru malah menimbulkan masalah baru. Membuat ia harus merasakan kehilangan yang sesungguhnya.**

**PROLOG**

Dear Diary,

Sudah satu minggu lebih Eomma pergi dari rumah, begitupun Appa, walaupun Appa selalu pulang tapi selalu saat aku sudah tidur. Tadi aku cukup sadar saat Appa membawaku pindah kekamar, karena aku tertidur di ruang tamu saat menunggu Appa pulang. Itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Hhh... Aku malah jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku merindukan Appa dan Eomma, kebersamaan kami dulu. Entah kapan bisa kembali lagi. Diary, aku dibuat bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas bertengkar. Memang mereka tidak sampai adu mulut, mungkin mereka masih memikirkan perasaanku. Tapi tetap saja, dengan mereka saling diam, tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, meskipun tampak baik-naik saja. Tapi sebagai anak mereka satu-satunya, tentu saja aku tau ada yang tidak beres, serapat apapun mereka menutupinya. Aku tidak ingin ada perpisahan disini. Tuhan, tolong bantu aku melewati cobaan ini.

Selasa, 18 Maret 20xx

**CONTINUE**

Hah... cerita apa ini?

Bagi yang minta sequel untuk promise you sabar ya, aku lagi mau coba publish cerita yang udah lama banget ini. hehe

Ini sebenarnya cerita yang aku tulis duluuu banget waktu jaman masih sekolah putih abu. Beberapa ada yang akau ubah untuk mendukung main castnya.

Baru prolog.

Adakah yang mau di lanjut?

RnR please

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**DIARY RYEOWOOK**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Present by Ryeowookie Ryeosom**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, cast punya milik masing-masing dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Oppa calon suami saya **

**Cast : **

**Kim Ryeowook aka Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Kim Youngwoon aka Ryeowook Appa (Namja, 45 thn)**

**Park (Kim) Jungsoo aka Ryeowook Eomma (Yeoja, 43 thn)**

**Lee Sungmin aka Lee Sungmin (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (Namja, 17 thn)**

**Lee Donghae aka Lee Donghae (Namja, 17 thn)**

**Cast lain bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Summary : **

**Ryeowook yeoja yang terancam menjadi anak broken home karena kedua orang tuanya pisah ranjang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu datang seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Entah ini bisa di sebut bantuan atau justru sebaliknya. Karena justru malah menimbulkan masalah baru. Membuat ia harus merasakan kehilangan yang sesungguhnya.**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC, Alur Lambat**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 1**

Untuk Ryeowook kesekolah adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan, setelah semalaman sendirian dirumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar jika hanya ditinggali oleh dia seorang, hanya ditambah dengan beberapa orang maid. Karena itu yeoja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook atau biasa di panggil Wookie oleh orang-orang terdekatnya ini, selalu bangun pagi dan tampak bersemangat mengawali paginya dengan besekolah.

Setelah selesai menhabiskan sarapan yang di buat oleh Lee ahjumma, maid sekaligus satu-satunya orang di rumah yang paling mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Ryeowook segera berangkat ke Blue ELF Senior High School, tempat dia menuntut ilmu selama 1,5 tahun belakangan.

# RYEO #

"MINNIE...!"

Teriak Ryeowook saat melihat salah seorang sahabatnya dikoridor menuju kelasnya ini. Dia kemudian berlari menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggil Minnie tersebut.

"Yak, Wookie-ah, kau mau membuat telingaku sakit, pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mendengar teriakanmu yang melengking itu eoh." Semprot sang sahabat begitu Ryeowook sampai dengan nafas yang setengah-setengah setelah berlari.

"Mian... aku hanya takut kau tidak mendengar Minnie-ah."

"Ck... Terserah katamu sajalah." Jawab yeoja yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin itu.

"Hehe... ayolah Minnie begitu saja marah. Jebal kita kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi." Ajak Ryeowook seraya menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan kekelas mereka.

"Wookie, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Park songsaenim kan. Aku lihat ya, kemarin aku sibuk belajar untuk ulangan matematika hari ini." Pinta Sungmin, sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hhh... Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu Minnie, tidak akan mempan. Ini... Ambillah." Kata Ryeowook sambil membuka tas dan mengambil buku latihannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo chagi..." seru Sungmin senang, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terbengong-bengong sendiri.

Ck... selalu seperti itu, Minnie terlalu. Monolog Ryeowook pada diri sendiri.

# RYEO #

"Minnie, kajja kita kekantin." Ajak Ryeowook begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Ne, kajja."

Kantin begitu ramai, jangankan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih belum terisi, untuk berjalan saja rasanya sesak.

"WOOKIE... MINNIE..." teriak seseorang kepada dua gadis manis yang baru saja datang.

Mereka celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara, begitu ketemu, terlihatlah seorang namja sedang tersenyum tidak jelas kepada mereka seraya melambaikan tangan. Terlihat sang namja tidak sendirian, dia duduk bersama seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit namun tegas dan seorang yeoja yang mempunyai gummy smile yang menawan.

"Hae-ah, apa kau sudah memesan makanan untuk kita semua." Tanya Sungmin setelah medudukan dirinya di kursi kosong, disamping namja yang bersurai hitam.

'Ne, sebentar lagi pesanan kita datang." Jawab namja yang berteriak tadi, yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae.

"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian semua" Sela seorang pelayan dengan tangan penuh makanan.

"Terima kasih" Kompak kelima orang yang mengelilingi meja tersebut.

"Mari makan semua." Koor mereka berlima lagi.

Ryeowook makan dengan lahap, karena memang dia hanya bernafsu makan saat di sekolah saja, bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, sedangkan di rumah dia seolah-olah malas untuk melakukan apapun. Jelas berbeda dengan saat ini, bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu. Yah... setidaknya sekarang Ryeowook bisa merasa bahagia walaupun hanya sesaat kan.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, keempat orang lain yang duduk bersamanya saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

Ah... kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa saja mereke, tentu saja itu adalah Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, yeoja bergummy smile yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk dan si namja bersurai hitam yaitu Kim Jongwoon atau teman-temannya memanggilnya Yesung.

Kalian penasaran kenapa keempat orang itu saling memandang penuh tanya? Ya, mereka sedang berdiskusi dalam diam tentang masalah yang sedang Ryeowook hadapi saat ini. Sebagai sahabat mereka sudah pasti tau masalah orang tua Ryeowook. Namun mereka sendiri bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, karena sejujurnya, diantara mereka memang belum ada yang mengalami masalah semacam ini. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menjadi tempat Ryeowook bersandar dan mendengarkan seluruh keluh-kesahnya.

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana dengan permasalah kedua orangtuamu, apakah sudah menemui titik terang." Sang namja bersurai gelap aka Yesung akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Entahlah Oppa, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku bingung. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menjalani semua ini dengan ikhlas. Bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti, aku selalu berdoa semoga itu adalah yang terbaik bagi kami." Kata Ryeowook sambil menyingkirkan makanannya, entah menguap kemana nafsu makannya yang tadi begitu besar.

"Terimakasih atas kepedulian kalian pada ku selama ini, aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian." Sambung Ryeowook sambil menatap satu-satu wajah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Wookie, itu memang sudah tugas kami, kau jangan merasa sungkan, itu kan gunanya kita sebagai sahabat." Kata Eunhyuk dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Ne... kau jangan pernah merasa sendiri lagi ya." Kata Sungmin menambahkan, seraya beranjak untuk memeluk Ryeowook, disusul oleh Eunhyuk.

Yesung dan Donghae tersenyum bahagia melihat kasih sayang antara ketiga yeoja itu. Ingin rasanya mereka ikut berpelukan. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan hal yang pantas di lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini. Karena meskipun mereka bersahabat, tetap saja mereka mempunyai jenis kelamin yang berbeda, bisa menimbulkan pertanyaan diantara siswa-siswi lainnya. Untuk itu, Yesung dan Donghae, cukup berpuas diri dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu ketiga yeoja yang masih saja saling berpelukan itu.

# RYEO #

"Kau benar baik-baik saja kan Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

Disinilah dia sekarang, sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi di dekat sekolah mereka, bersama Ryeowook yang telah dia culik dari ketiga sahabatnya yang lain sesaat setelah acara makan mereka di kantin tadi.

"Ne, Oppa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yesung lagi, memastikan

"Iya, tentu saja. Oppa tidak lihat senyumku ini!" jawab Ryeowook meyakinkan, sembari menyungginggkan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat hati seorang Kim Jongwoon berdesir hangat.

Sedetik kemuan Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat, sampai yeoja itu merasa sesak. Namun Yesung tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun. Dia malah mengelus perlahan dengan begitu lembut kepala Ryeowook. Tentu saja itu mampu membuat Ryeowook menitikan airmata bahagianya, karena begitu terharu dengan perlakuan orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Oppa kandungnya ini. Yah meskipun umur pereka memang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Tapi bagi Ryeowook, Yesung benar-benar adalah sosok Oppa yang amat sangat dia banggakan.

Setelah merasa cukup Yesung pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Lalu menatap dalam manik karamel milik Ryeowook. "Jangan pernah pendam apapun sendiri, ceritakan semua yang menjadi beban di hatimu padaku, yaksok?" kata Yesung sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking nya kepada Ryeowook. Seperti anak kecil eoh. Biarkan sajalah.

Ryeowookpun menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari yang mengacung di depan mukanya. Tersenyum bahagia dengan perhatian Yesung untuknya. "Gomawo Oppa." Ucapnya lirih

"Ne. Kajja, aku antar kau kekelasmu, sebelum Minnie memberikan jurus material artnya padaku."

# RYEO #

Dear Diary,

Disini lagi aku, rumah. Tempat yang dulu paling aku prioritaskan, tapi sekarang menjadi tempat yang sungguh asing, tidak ada lagi suara lembut Eomma yang menyambutku pulang, tidak ada lagi hadiah yang Appa bawakan sepulang kerja untukku. Tiada ada lagi kehangatan yang begitu aku rindukan. Barusan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya selama dua minggu ini Eomma menelpon, hhh... padahal aku ingin bertemu langsung, bukan hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Tapi mengingat rumah Halmoni cukup jauh dari Seoul, aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi kesana. Aku rindu masakan Eomma.

Jumat, 29 Maret 20xx

**CONTINUE**

**Selesai juga chapter 1 nya... gimana suka gak?**

**Maaf kalo ngebosenin. Cerita aslinya malah lebih lambat lagi alurnya.**

**Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu ngecewain reader semua.**

**RnR please!**

**Gomawo **


	3. Chapter 3

**DIARY RYEOWOOK**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Present by Ryeowookie Ryeosom**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, cast punya milik masing-masing dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Oppa calon suami saya **

**Cast : **

**Kim Ryeowook aka Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Kim Youngwoon aka Ryeowook Appa (Namja, 45 thn)**

**Park (Kim) Jungsoo aka Ryeowook Eomma (Yeoja, 43 thn)**

**Lee Sungmin aka Lee Sungmin (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (Namja, 17 thn)**

**Lee Donghae aka Lee Donghae (Namja, 17 thn)**

**Cast lain bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Summary : **

**Ryeowook yeoja yang terancam menjadi anak broken home karena kedua orang tuanya pisah ranjang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu datang seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Entah ini bisa di sebut bantuan atau justru sebaliknya. Karena justru malah menimbulkan masalah baru. Membuat ia harus merasakan kehilangan yang sesungguhnya.**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC, Alur Lambat**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 2**

"Nyonya, Tuan ada di depan. Katanya beliau ingin menemui Nyonya." Seorang pembantu mengagetkan Nyonya Kim, ah... atau kita bisa memanggilnya Nyonya Park, sepertinya tidak, atau belum?

Seketika kegiatan memotong-motong cabai yang sudah dilakukannya sedari tadi terhenti. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang di dengarnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju teras rumah orang tuanya itu.

"Appa!" serunya begitu melihat sendiri sosok suaminya yang kini sedang berdiri menghadap taman kecil yang berdiri anggun di depan rumah mungil namun elegan itu.

"Yeobo... Itu?" Wajah Tuan Kim seketika memucat melihat apa yang tengah di pegang oleh sang istri saat ini.

"Wae?"

Ternyata karena begitu kagetnya tadi, Nyonya Kim sampai lupa meletakkan pisau yang sedang dia gunakan untuk memotong tadi. Tuan Kim sampai merasa takut, dikiranya sang istri begitu marah karena dia berani datang menemuinya di rumah orangtuanya ini.

"Ne... Mian Yeobo, tadi aku kelupaan, silakan duduk."

Lihatlah, meskipun mereka dalam keadaan kurang baik, tapi dengar, mereka tidak melupakan panggilan sayang masing-masing. Yeobo eoh.

Dengan gugup Nyonya Kim meletakkan pisau di genggamannya di atas meja yang tersedia di samping kursi teras..

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa Appa kesini?" Tanya Nyonya Hesti memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Eh... ini sebenarnya tentang Wookie" Tuan Kim berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Sejak kau pergi , Wookie menjadi sangat murung dan pendiam, mungkin dia merasa sangat tertekan. Karena itu aku mohon padamu untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Untuk aegy kita Yeobo."

"Apakah hanya demi Ryeowook!" ucap Nyonya Kim lirih, antara bahagia dan juga sedih, karena ternyata sang suami melakukan ini hanya demi sang aegy, tentu saja dia menyayangi Ryeowook, tapi sejujurnya dia juga ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sedang renggang saat ini.

"Ani... aku juga berharap ini bisa bermanfaat untuk kita."

"Apa itu berarti kau sudah memaafkan aku?" tanya Nyonya Hesti dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, lagi.

"Ne, asalkan kau mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di hotel bersama laki-laki itu."

"Bukankan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku dan Hankyung disana hanya untuk membicarakan bisnis" dengan emosi tertahan Nyonya Kim mengulangi perkataan yang entah sudah keberapa kali dia katakan pada suaminya ini.

"Yeobo, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai perkataan mu itu, siapa yang akan membicarakan bisnis di dalam hotel? Lagi pula sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan dunia bisnis? Bukan kah selama pernikahan kita ini kau sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik untuk bekerja."

"Waktu itu kami sedang bertemu salah seorang klien yang kebetulan sedang menginap di hotel itu Appa, hanya itu. Kenapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mempercayai ucapan ku." Kata Nyonya Kim, air mata sudah mengalir dengan begitu lancarnya di kedua pipi mulus itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak pernah menjelaskan bisnis apa yang tengah kau jalani bersama laki-laki brengsek itu!" Ujar Tuan Kim, sambil berusaha menahan emosi yang mulai membara di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mian!" kata Nyonya Kim, sembari menghapus airmatanya. "Kalau sudah saatnya aku akan memberitahu semuanya padamu."

"Tapi kapan? Hingga kita bercerai? Aku tidak sanggup seperti ini terus Yeobo. Aku sungguh menyayangimu, tapi jika pada kenyataannya justru kau tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaanku untuk apa lagi di paksakan semua ini."

"Ani... Aku tidak mau, aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah mau berpisah darimu."

"Hhh... jadi maumu apa sekarang?"

"Aku mohon percaya padaku." Mohon Nyonya Kim sambil memandang wajah sang suami.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Terlalu bingung untuk berbicara, karena sepertinya hanya itu jalan terbaik untuk saat ini. Daripada memaksakan, justru hanya emosi yang keluar dan malah bisa membuat masalah lebih runyam.

"Baiklah. Eomma ingin pulang sekarang atau nanti?" akhirnya Tuan Kim memilih untuk mengalah.

"Ne... Sekarang saja. Sebentar aku merapihkan barang-barangku."

# RYEO #

"Sayang sekali, Yesung dan Ben itu namja, Seandainya mereka yeoja. Mereka pasti bisa kumpul bersama kita disini." Kata Eunhyuk menyesalkan.

Ya, sekarang ini Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang berkumpul di kamar Sungmin. Mereka berencana untuk menginap, karena kebetulan orang tua Sungmin sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota. Jadi mereka mereka memilih menghabiskan malam bersama. Lagi pula besok merupakan hari libur.

"Ck... dasar Hyukie, memang maumu selalu bersama Donghae kan!" ucap Sungmin telak.

Blush.

Langsung saja semburat pink samar muncul di kedua pipi yeoja bergummy smile itu.

"Aish, kau ini bicara apa. Jangan mengarang!" sanggah Eunhyuk berusaha mengelak. Oh ayolah Eunhyukie bukan kedua sahabat mu ini saja yang tau, bahkan hampir seluruh temanmu di sekolah mengetahui hal ini, percuma saja kau mengelak.

"Hahaha... mau bagaimanapun kau mengelak, tapi rona dipipimu itu berkata lain Hyukie chagi. Haruskah aku memberimu cermin?" Ryeowook pun ikut-ikutan menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Eunhyuk kehabisan kata-kata, dia pun hanya bisa memalingkan muka untuk menghindari tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Wookie-ah, aku baru ingat. Kemarin saat jam istirahat kelompok populer di sekolah yang bernama SUJU mencari mu di kelas kita." Kata Sungmin menginterupsi.

"Nugu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kelompok populer yang bersisi namja-namja tampan dan kaya meskipun sedikit berandal dan dingin itu ya?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Dia sungguh bersyukur ada topik lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari dirinya.

"Ne, aku dengar dari Minho, ketua mereka mencari mu sambil marah-marah." Sungmin kembali menjelaskan.

"MWO...!"

**CONTINUE**

**Tara.. aku update lagi, adakah yang nungguin. Hehe**

**Gomawo udah mau mampir dan baca cerita gak jelas ini.**

**Tapi aku bingung ya, karena mungkin masih kurang ngerti, kok cerita yang Chap. 1 gak ke update sih? Di keterangan nya Cuma ada published aja. Kenapa ya... padahal tanggal aku publish dan update itu gak sama, yang tau boleh sharing.**

**Sekali lagi RnR please **

**Gomawo**


End file.
